herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!)
Tatsumi is the main protagonist of the manga series, Akame Ga Kill!, ''and the protagonist of the anime. He is a young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village. After learning of the corruption and evil of The Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of the Teigu Incursio. Tatsumi ends up surviving the war in the manga, although he dies a hero in the anime. He is voiced by Soma Saito in the Japanese version of the anime and Corey Hartzog in the English version. __TOC__ Appearance Tatsumi is a young man of average height with medium length brown hair (with a cowlick that falls with its weight) and green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. Having. been trained in the way of the sword and hand-to-hand combat since he was young, Tatsumi has had a fairly lean muscular physique. After training for one month while the Night Raid base was being relocated, he seems to have bulked up enough for Esdeath to notice and comment upon the change. Upon activating his Teigu, Tatsumi is covered in armor similar to the one of which his late teacher used to wear. Tatsumi's armor is far lighter to suit his fighting style, although the long cape has not changed. After Incursio evolved to grant Tatsumi greater power the armor has now slimmed down to a more streamlined aerodynamic sporting longer horns, four eyes reminiscent to tyrant, hooked claws on his fingers and his toes, along with losing the longcoat and replacing it with two long black tassels with fuzzed ends dangling off them. Due to having fused with Incursio, Tatsumi has slowly begun to take on the physical qualities of its design motif Tyrant. After it’s evolution, he sported a single red eye with a cross slit pupil at the center, with the cowlick having disappeared entirely. After having invoked it a second time, Tatsumi has degraded further into a more dragon like appearance. The right side of his face is now sporting a more reptilian appearance with a massive horn jutting out at the top of his head, with his right hand taking on similar features sporting tusk like finger nails and segmented skin plates. Upon using it a third time, a pair of horns have sprouted from both sides of Tatsumi’s head along with both his hands gaining more reptilian features. After the final evolution from Incursio’ armor, Tatsumi loses all physical traits of a human. His dragon features become more defined, the scales now cover his entire body, and his mouth has now formed into a dragon’s sporting sharp and jagged teeth. During this final change to his appearance, even Shikoutazer’s scanning system no longer recognizes Tatsumi as a “human”. However once Tatsumi was finally consumed by Incursio, his body changed to make him Incursio’s host. Tatsumi changes into a massive dragon, becoming the size of a building. Unlike Incursio’s original body, Tatsumi form as a dragon is smaller, possesses wings, and has more red eyes. It is no longer to distinguish Tatsumi from a Danger Beast. Personality Tatsumi gives off a kind, generous, level-headed and friendly vibe. He was shown to be a bit arrogant and naive in the early chapters, when in his first appearance he believed he could be given an immediate rank of Captain in the armed forces. He displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked as shown from finding his friends tortured to death. He shows great admiration for Bulat, though he doesn't agree to Bulat's displays of affection. Overall, he displays great comradeship and great promise of being a skilled fighter. Close to the start of the manga, his affection spreads even to his enemies, giving him a liability. However, with experience, he has learned to show affection for his friends but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent. His personality alters slightly as he merges further with his Teigu. While donning the final evolution of Incursio’s armor, Tatsumi roars at the sky’s and momentarily acts in a savage and manner. Even Tatsumi himself states that he can sense his mind slipping, and becoming something else. And although remembering Bulat allowed Tatsumi to remain the same person until Shikoutazer’s defeat, once the battle was over Tatsumi was finally consumed by Incursio and his own body became it’s new host. Once consumed, he took on all personalities traits of a Tyrant, (almost losing himself in the process) but he sooned returned to his normal self once Akame had killed the Tyrant’s soul. Despite now possessing a Danger Beast’s body, his mind remains intact. In episode 23 of the anime he died as a hero saving the people. Whereas in the manga he was completely transformed and evolved into a dragon later on lives as Akame reveals that she only killed the Tyrant’s spirit that was within him. He then reunites with Mine after she wakes up from her coma and the two soon retire far away from the Capital, where they both get married and have children. He resemble Issei Hyoudou from ''Highschool DXD! Trivia Gallery Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Revolutionary Category:Warriors Category:Normal Badass Category:Knights Category:Teenagers Category:Suicidal Category:Male Damsels Category:Lethal Category:Adventurers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Retired Category:From Zero to Hero Category:War Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Voice of Reason Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Destructive Category:Betrayed Category:Fusion Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Athletic Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Mutated Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Armored Category:Speedsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Former Humans Category:Optimists Category:Super Hero Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Martyr Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Parents Category:Egalitarian Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Sympathetic Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Transformed Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Vigilante Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Pure Good Category:Heroes from the past Category:Goal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Outright Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Anti Hero Category:Wise